


Unchartered Territory

by GhostDetective



Series: Role Reversal [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Differences, Closeted Character, Crack, Eroticomedy, Forbidden Love, Humour, M/M, Ridiculous, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew wants to try something different and Thomas isn’t one to pass up the opportunity to have a member of the Crawley family bend over for him.





	Unchartered Territory

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll be honest, this started off as a joke and has quickly spawned from a 'trilogy' of Thomas/Matthew fics to an, as it stands, 10 part series. 
> 
> This was also born from my surprise that, for all of the top Matthew/bottom Thomas fics out there, there were no top Thomas/bottom Matthew fics, and I wanted to level the playing field a bit. 
> 
> In no way is this meant to be taken seriously, the tone of the series utterly ridiculous by design, but, at its heart are two characters who share a deep and profound love for one another and I hope that I've captured their love and relationship in a way that is both tender, respectful, and sex-positive. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Matthew pushed his food around his plate distractedly. He barely heard his mother and Violet snapping at each other on his left, or Lady Mary on his right talking about their upcoming wedding. He only had eyes for their footman, his secret lover, Thomas. 

Thomas held the serving dish out for Lady Sybil opposite him and Matthew caught the brief break in his servants’ blank when she thanked him, his eyes lit up fondly. Matthew knew that, to the others, this almost imperceptible twinkle to his eye may go unnoticed, but Matthew saw it and it was beautiful to him. When Thomas looked up at him, he felt an involuntary grin spread across his face. Thomas bowed his head professionally, but Matthew saw, the moment Thomas pulled away, the secret smile that made him glow. They were in love and it was the most wonderful feeling. 

The plates were cleared away and they retired to the Library. Matthew had to endure another hour of Lord Grantham blustering on about the estate, but Matthew wasn’t really listening. There was something else on his mind. Namely Thomas. Matthew was curious. Whenever he and Thomas had made love, he had always been the man and Thomas had always seemed to enjoy it, the memory of Thomas’ moans was already making him stir. Matthew crossed his legs and had to hurriedly think of something else, he listened to Lord Grantham for a few minutes, the dull drone of his conversation did the trick magnificently and Matthew sighed in relief. His curiosity, however, remained piqued. To him, the concept of something going in *there* had always struck him as painful, but it couldn’t be too bad, if Thomas’ response was anything to go by. Matthew drained the last of his drink. Thomas took his empty glass away and gave Matthew a concerned look.  
“Thomas. I don’t suppose you could accompany me to my room, Molesley’s not well and I need somebody to Valet for me. That is, if Mr Carson can spare you.”  
Mr Carson blinked.  
“I don’t see why not, Mr Crawley.”  
He motioned for Thomas to go upstairs with Matthew. Thomas bowed his head, set the tray of glasses down and accompanied Matthew out of the room.  
“Are you alright, Mr Crawley? You seem distracted.”  
“Wait until we’re upstairs, I have something I want to ask you.” 

Thomas was intrigued as they crossed the threshold of Matthew’s bedroom. Matthew closed the door and locked it behind them. Thomas felt his heart speed up. He sauntered over and touched the side of Matthew’s face. His voice a sensuous whisper.  
“So, _Mr Crawley_ , what is it you wanted to ask me?”  
Matthew gazed longingly into Thomas’ eyes for a moment, then looked away, a delicate blush on his cheeks.  
“I… Well, I wanted to ask you… It may seem like a strange question, but when we… when we make love, what does it feel like when I’m… When I’m inside you?”  
Thomas was taken aback.  
“It’s… It feels nice. Really nice.”  
“But what exactly do you feel? Does it hurt at all?”  
“It can be a little painful at first, but that’s why we use lots of lubricant.” Thomas looked at him. “Why are you asking, you’re not interested in trying it, are you?” Thomas grinned suggestively. Matthew held his gaze.  
“It might be an interesting experience.”  
Thomas could hardly believe it. Matthew Crawley, the heir to Downton Abbey, was asking Thomas to take him up the arse. The thought excited Thomas in ways that he knew it shouldn’t.  
“Well, _Mr Crawley_.” Thomas stepped closer, his hand coming to rest on Matthew’s hip. “We’d better get you undressed.” 

Their lips met and Thomas wasted no time in unbuttoning Matthew’s waistcoat and shirt, Matthew sighed contentedly and made to help Thomas with his clothes, but Thomas, being much more practiced, had Matthew’s tie, jacket, waistcoat and shirt off before Matthew had finished unbuttoning Thomas’ livery. Thomas spun Matthew around.  
“Put your hand on the bed, love.”  
Matthew, who had already been feeling heated, now wriggled against his lover, but he obliged and Thomas’ hands came around to his front. He slowly undid Matthew’s trouser buttons, dragging his fingers across the fabric, Making Matthew whimper. Eventually, Thomas slid Matthew’s trousers and shorts down and helped Matthew remove the last of his clothing, revealing Matthew to him completely.  
“Beautiful.” Thomas commented from behind him. Matthew blushed.  
“It’s not really fair.” He commented horsely. “You’re still mostly dressed.”  
“Oh don’t worry, I’ll soon fix that.”  
Thomas seemed to be taking his time, apparently drinking in the sight of Matthew naked and bent over the bed. Matthew suddenly felt very exposed.  
“Must I stay in this position?” He asked, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and heated arousal.  
“It might be best while I prepare you.” Thomas returned to him and Matthew heard the lid coming off a jar.  
“I’ll just warn you, this might hurt a bit at first, so you need to relax. I want you to enjoy this. Let me know if it’s too much and I’ll stop. Alright?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” Matthew felt a sudden wetness as Thomas’ finger touched his hole. He gasped and Thomas paused.  
“Is this too much?”  
“No, it’s just a shock.”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
Matthew shook his head.  
“No.”  
“Alright.”  
Thomas slowly pushed his finger in and Matthew winced. He felt strange as Thomas prepared him, it wasn’t as painful as he thought, but it was an odd feeling. Thomas wiggled his finger and Matthew squirmed.  
“How does that feel?”  
“It’s… Indescribable.”  
Thomas huffed a laugh.  
“I’m going to add another finger now. Are you ready?”  
Matthew breathed.  
“I’m ready.”  
Thomas pulled back and slowly, he added a second finger. This one was a little more painful and Matthew had to remind himself to breathe.  
“How do you take this when I do it to you?”  
“Because there’s a special place that, if you rub it, makes it feel very pleasurable.”  
“I don’t know if I have such a-Ah!”  
Matthew suddenly trembled as Thomas touched something deep inside that set Matthew’s whole body alight with pleasure.  
“ _Oh!_ ”  
Thomas chuckled.  
“Have to admit, this wasn’t something I thought I’d be doing today, but I’m not one to pass up the opportunity to have a member of the Crawley family bend over for me.”  
Matthew gave a laugh that turned into a cry as Thomas continued to rub that heavenly place.  
“Well, you seem to be enjoying it, at any rate.” Thomas observed.  
Matthew moaned as Thomas massaged this area. This felt so good! He knew why Thomas enjoyed this, if he knew it felt like this, then he would have tried it a lot sooner. He’d never felt anything like this before. He never wanted it to end. All that mattered was that Thomas never stopped.  
“Don’t stop.” He couldn’t stop himself from saying.  
“Got to say, it’s rather cathartic to have the heir to Downton at my mercy. Your lot have fucked us in the arse for long enough, it’s about time we returned the favour.”  
“I rather get the feeling you’re enjoying this a little too mu- _AH!_ ” Matthew couldn’t finish his sentence as Thomas gave a well-timed crook of his fingers. Thomas laughed.  
“Thomas, please, I don’t think I can take much more.”  
“Begging now, are we? I shall have you calling me ‘M’lord’, before the night’s out.”  
“Thomas!!” Matthew whined, nearly losing his mind at the sensations Thomas was making him feel.  
“Alright.” Thomas relented and ceased his torment of Matthew. Matthew collapsed onto the bed, panting and desperately aroused. 

This was, without a doubt, the hottest thing that Thomas had ever witnessed. Watching Matthew come apart like this under Thomas’ ministrations was something that Thomas could never have pictured in his wildest fantasies; and they were only just getting started. Thomas wanted to watch Matthew’s face as they made love, he wanted to see what Matthew’s beautiful face looked like as Thomas fucked him into oblivion. He rolled Matthew onto his back.  
“I want to see your face.”  
Matthew’s face went pink and he looked away, but Thomas cupped his cheek and brought Matthew’s eyes back in line with his.  
“It’s alright, love, I’ve got you.”  
Matthew’s eyes met his and Thomas saw a whirlpool of emotions in them, it was breathtaking. He knelt between Matthew’s legs.  
“Are you sure you want this?”  
“Yes, God, yes.”  
Thomas chuckled, hoisting Matthew’s legs over his shoulders.  
“So lustful.”  
Matthew smiled sheepishly.  
Thomas coated himself in more lubricant and slowly entered Matthew, Thomas’ eyes never leaving his.  
They set a gentle pace at first, Thomas letting Matthew get used to him before he moved faster. Matthew seemed to be growing in confidence, as Thomas moved, Matthew moved with him until Matthew suddenly threw his head back and cried out as Thomas once again hit that sensitive place. Thomas aimed there and kept going, making Matthew thrash and buck beneath him. Matthew looked so debauched, so beautiful, his eyes heavy-lidded and almost black with lust, a light flush covering his cheeks, his lips parted and making the most obscene noises as Thomas drove him closer to orgasmic bliss. Thomas felt more alive than ever, seeing prim and proper Matthew Crawling so needy, so wanton, taking Thomas’ dick and looking like he was in heaven, it was too much. Matthew suddenly tensed around him and came with a cry and Thomas followed immediately. They lay together, panting on Matthew’s bed.  
Eventually, Matthew spoke.  
“That was… Amazing.”  
Thomas nodded. Matthew rolled onto his side and took Thomas’ hand.  
“Thank you, my love. Thank you for your tenderness.”  
Thomas turned onto his side.  
“Like I say, I want you to enjoy it. I love you, Matthew.”  
“I love you too, Thomas.”  
Thomas leaned in and captured Matthew’s lips in a lingering kiss. They fell asleep soon after, each wrapped in they other’s arms. 

The next morning. Thomas stood in the dining room as the Crawleys came down for breakfast. He noticed, with a touch of amusement, that Matthew seemed to be hobbling.  
“My dear fellow, are you quite alright?” Lord Grantham asked as Matthew sat down with a wince.  
“Yes. Thank you, Lord Grantham.”  
Thomas offered him the serving tray.  
“Would you like a bit of sausage, Mr Crawley?” Thomas asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
Matthew looked up at him, clearly trying not to laugh.  
“Always. Thank you, Barrow.”


End file.
